History of Seleya
The History of Seleya is generally examined not as a whole, since the continent has never been under the control of a single political entity, but as the stories of individual nations and peoples. Prehistoric era In the prehistoric era, Seleya was dominated by hunter-gatherer tribes and later by farming villages and communities. As early as 8000 BCE, there is evidence of the existence of settlements in present-day Indrala. Around 5000 BCE, the first communities began to emerge in southern Seleya (modern-day Kanjor and Alduria) in the form of the Numineux Valley Civilisation. Timeline {| !Date !!Countries !!Events |- |8000 BCE ||Indrala ||Early settlements. |- |3000 BCE ||Lodamun ||Rise of Andaala (modern Andalay). |- |2600 BCE ||Indrala ||City of Bo'mbei founded. Start of the Eosh period. |- |2000 BCE ||Valruzia ||First evidence of (limited) cereal cultivation. |- |1600 BCE ||Lodamun ||Andaalan civil war. |- |1175 BCE ||Kanjor ||Bendirians invade Zanyal. |- |1125 BCE ||Kanjor ||Zanyal valley conquered. |- |1076 BCE ||Kanjor ||Zanyal and Yewao people decide to move to Tondola Isle. |- |1015 BCE ||Kanjor ||City of Afar founded. |- |1002 BCE ||Kanjor ||Navy destroys Bendirian invasion fleet near Vavalya Island. |- |1000 BCE ||Lodamun ||City states period begins. |- |1000 BCE ||Alduria ||The Bendirian tribes settle in the fertile Zanyal Valley after centuries of warfare. |- |900 BCE ||Alduria ||One of the Bendirian tribes, the Alduri, found the city of Vesidir. |- |837 BCE ||Kanjor ||Count Munodi, crowned King at Afar. Kanjoran re-occupation of the mainland begins. |- |800 BCE ||Valruzia ||First evidence of livestock cultivation. |- |800 BCE ||Alduria ||After a century of fighting the neighboring tribes, the Alturi expand their territory through the whole Zanyal Valley. |- |753 BCE ||Kanjor ||City of Kanjo founded. Kingdom gradually expands until Illyira and Yuacto are conquered. |- |751 BCE ||Alduria ||The City of Mentru on the Bendiri Coast wages war against the Alturi. |- |745 BCE ||Alduria ||The Alturi win the war and gains a swath of the Bendiri region. |- |700 BCE ||Alduria ||Expansion continues; all of Bendiri and part of Mondalat are absorbed. |- |688 BCE ||Baltusia ||Albiopolis founded. |- |600 BCE ||Valruzia ||First evidence of pottery. |- |560 BCE ||Indrala ||Invasion. Start of the Gamuki period. |- |517 BCE ||Baltusia ||Rokkanville founded. |- |511 BCE ||Kanjor ||King Heirolan III deposed by M.Cassius Brutus. First republic founded. |- |419 BCE ||Baltusia ||English introduced. |- |384 BCE ||Baltusia ||Champion founded. |- |300 BCE ||Valruzia ||Appearance of village based societies. |- |300 BCE ||Valruzia ||Permanent settlement of the Ruzians. |- |29 BCE ||Kanjor ||First empire established by Triumvar Cassius I. |- |7 CE ||Baltusia ||House of Acciari conquers and rules. |- |12 CE ||Baltusia ||Maximus Mater founded in Gevaro. It becomes Baltusia's first seat of federal power. |- |113 CE ||Indrala ||Eruption of Mount Shomi. Bo'mbei destroyed. The great burning. Start of the Qin period |- |145 CE ||Baltusia ||145 Revolution. House of Sukur overthrows Acciaris and rules. |- |224 CE ||Baltusia ||The founding of Port Athos, Athosia is King Clyde II's last act before his death. It becomes the capital of Baltusia. |- |230 CE ||Valruzia ||Council of Nuzria establishes Zuma. |- |300 CE ||Valruzia ||Eight Ruzian border tribes established. |- |318 CE ||Baltusia ||House of Landrin kills Sukurs and rules. |- |400 CE ||Valruzia ||Rise of city-states in Ruzia begins. Gray Volon begin southeast trek. |- |430 CE ||Kalistan ||Vrassan Kingdom begins annexing its neighbors to create the Vrassan Empire. |- |443 CE ||Kalistan ||Ikradon conquers Ananto. |- |446 CE ||Gaduridos ||Ikradon conquers Vintalli. |- |467 CE ||Baltusia ||Capital moved to Champion. |- |535 CE ||Baltusia ||War of the Kalii begins. |- |540 CE ||Valruzia ||Anaz Zir of the Gold Volon establishes the Great Aranhdyat |- |590 CE ||Baltusia ||War of the Kalii ends. |- |630 CE ||Indrala ||First true national government. Start of the Venshi period |- |636 CE ||Baltusia ||In a bloodless coup, House of Diego overthrows Landrins. |- |640 CE ||Baltusia ||University of Baltusia founded. |- |670 CE ||Kanjor ||Fall of first empire |- |670 CE ||Valruzia ||White Volon seek the protection of the Zumans |- |680 CE ||Kanjor ||City states period begins |- |700 CE ||Lodamun ||Angolav and Anralu war, leading to mutual destruction. Rise of Loda. |- |700 CE ||Valruzia ||Ruzian border chiefdoms reach maximum extent. Gray Volon arrive and settle in Dugathon and establish Aranhdyat |- |740 CE ||Valruzia ||Torsala Iander seizes control of Cyarinhnel and begins his empire |- |742 CE ||Kalistan ||Vrassan Empire effectively collapses. |- |746 CE ||Valruzia ||First Arglon Compact |- |800 CE ||Lodamun ||End of the Lodan Empire. |- |800 CE ||Valruzia ||Sea People attack the coastal Arglon and overrun three border states |- |801 CE ||Kalistan ||Collapse of Ikradonian authority gives Ananto and Vintalli independence. |- |812 CE ||Valruzia ||Zumans conquer the Great Volon Aranhdyat |- |820 CE ||Kanjor ||Exarch Patarican XXIV seizes power and founds First Theocracy. |- |821 CE ||Kalistan ||Ananto mops up Vrassan Empire, foundation of the Anantonese Empire and beginning of Anantonese and Vintalli colonization of Kalistan. |- |845 CE ||Valruzia ||Zidorkryu, the Desert Fortress founded by Zumans |- |861 CE ||Baltusia ||House of Oroz kills last Diego and rules. |- |863 CE ||Baltusia ||Morality Tribunal founded. |- |903 CE ||Baltusia ||Orozes murdered. House of Cimirotic rules. |- |909 CE ||Baltusia ||Capital moved back to Maximus Mater. |- |922 CE ||Baltusia ||First War of the Eagles. |- |942 CE ||Valruzia ||Ischant conquers the Great Enemy, Valzadzazna founded |- |944 CE ||Indrala ||Central government loses control. City states take over. Start of the Talmu period |- |967 CE ||Likatonia ||Foundation by King James the Great. |- |971 CE ||Baltusia ||Second War of the Eagles. |- |992 CE ||Valruzia ||Second Arglon Compact, Lesvihd Adiunh founded |- |1000 CE ||Lodamun ||(approx) Rise of Nova Andaala. |- |1047 CE ||Baltusia ||Third War of the Eagles. |- |1067 CE ||Kalistan ||Odoronan Empire of Kalistan established. |- |1100 CE ||Valruzia ||Rise of Mercantilism in Arglon and spread to the border states |- |1117 CE ||Baltusia ||Noble Uprising. House of Charlton loosely rules. |- |1161 CE ||Valruzia ||Aralaman, Hulbark, and Zhaliua defeat Ishchant, ending Ischant Ascendency |- |1195 CE ||Indrala ||Birth of Shuro Dureas |- |1200 CE ||Valruzia ||Spread of Mercantilism into Dugathan. |- |1203 CE ||Valruzia ||Guilds overthrow Arglon governing council and install compliant monarch |- |1204 CE ||Kanjor ||Start of the Holy wars. |- |1213 CE ||Indrala ||Unification of Indrala. Imperial expansion. Start of the Jumun period. |- |1221 CE ||Kanjor ||Exarch Rylanus IV narrowly defeated by council forces |- |1225 CE ||Kanjor ||Council abolishes religious control. Start of second republic. |- |1232 CE ||Likatonia ||Meria invaded and incorporated. |- |1244 CE ||Valruzia ||Hulbark annexes Ishchant |- |1300 CE ||Lodamun ||(approx) Questioning of religion eventually leads to the collapse of the Theocracies. |- |1309 CE ||Indrala ||Start of the Tendai period, the Indralan golden age. |- |1347 CE ||Valruzia ||First Ruzian Union falls through after a dispute over the partition of Aralaman. |- |1353 CE ||Valruzia ||Hulbark annexes Aralaman. |- |1361 CE ||Valruzia ||Hulbark attacks Zhaliua, Arglon establishes protectorate and defeats Hulbark. |- |1364 CE ||Baltusia ||House of Sakho defeats Charltons at Battle of Rokkanville. |- |1370 CE ||Valruzia ||Rale vi'Duirka begins to preach. |- |1375 CE ||Valruzia ||Aranh of the Gray Volon sends punitive expedition against vi'Duirka. |- |1376 CE ||Valruzia ||Duirkaithan (Duirka's Land, later Dugathan) established, Pakgafdozhuyain founded. |- |1399 CE ||Valruzia ||Reformist king of Arglon removed by the guilds, monarchy temporarily ended. |- |1400 CE ||Lodamun ||Start of a Kingdom. |- |1408 CE ||Valruzia ||Expedition to rediscover Valonian homeland sets out from Dugathan, reaches Tirkazidor Arandjat in Zuma in 1411. |- |1414 CE ||Valruzia ||Vurlunians (Bandorra Volon) revolt. |- |1421 CE ||Valruzia ||Dugathan unsuccessfully invades Zuma. |- |1423 CE ||Valruzia ||Arglonese, Dugatine, Bandorran, and Vurlunian irregular forces take Zidorkryu. Zumans sue for peace. |- |1423 CE ||Kalistan ||Anantan conquest of Odorono signals the start of the Anantan Empire of Kalistan. |- |1425 CE ||Valruzia ||Military coup breaks the grip of the guilds in Arglon. |- |1432 CE ||Valruzia ||Ruzian Union established. |- |1443 CE ||Valruzia ||Union of Greater Volonia, Vurlunia renamed Bandorra. |- |1450 CE ||Indrala ||Collapse of the Empire. Start of the Enzo period. |- |1453 CE ||Baltusia ||Construction of the Group of Five completed. |- |1456 CE ||Valruzia ||Valruzian Federation established. |- |1512 CE ||Lodamun ||Kingdom of Andaala. |- |1520 CE ||Kanjor ||Revolution overthrows the council, establishes the National Convention. Start of third republic. |- |1526 CE ||Kanjor ||The Caesarian family gain complete control of the council, and declare the second Empire. |- |1567 CE ||Likatonia ||End of the house of Veria. John I of the House of Bandorra in Valruzia claims the throne, and unsuccessfully attempts to unite the countries when his brother Mark dies. |- |1689 CE ||Baltusia ||Abdication of Sakhos in favour of the House of Riera. |- |1706 CE ||Lodamun ||First Confederation. |- |1710 CE ||Baltusia ||Revenge of Riera. |- |1744 CE ||Indrala ||National government re-established. Start of the Tsurako period. |- |1748 CE ||Lodamun ||Second Confederation. |- |1758 CE ||Baltusia ||The Fracturing completed, leaving Shattered Baltusia. |- |1758 CE ||Gaduridos ||Southern section of the Anantan (Kalistani) Empire is split off as the Vintalli Empire. |- |1831 CE ||Baltusia ||The Unification completed, ending Shattered Baltusia. |- |1832 CE ||Kanjor ||Emporor Resirus II declares and end to the Empire, second Kingdom founded. |- |1863 CE ||Baltusia ||Riera assassination. House of Napoli rules. |- |1872 CE ||Lodamun ||Start of civil war. |- |1889 CE ||Lodamun ||Communist State founded. |- |1896 CE ||Indrala ||Increasing centralism. Start of the Uma'nge period. |- |1897 CE ||Likatonia ||A republican revolution succeeded, but shortly thereafter a Liberal Counterrevolution occurred. Royal family exiled to Valruzia. |- |1900 CE ||Baltusia ||Physics Age begins. |- |1906 CE ||Lodamun ||Third confederation. |- |1923 CE ||Baltusia ||Physics Age ends. |- |1938 CE ||Indrala ||First communist revolution. Start of the Komudo period. |- |1949 CE ||Kanjor ||Assembly formally ends the Monarchy. Royal houses form a government-in-exile in the city of Solion. |- |1957 CE ||Kanjor ||Founding of the fourth republic. |- |1968 CE ||Baltusia ||Tejana Ban. |- |1979 CE ||Baltusia ||Labour Day Massacre. |- |1984 CE ||Indrala ||Transistion to state capitalism. Start of the Shinohe period. |- |2031 CE ||Indrala ||Second communist revolution. Start of the Mengumo period. |- |2039 CE ||Kalistan ||Civil War ends, Federal Republic of Kalistan reestablished. |- |2039 CE ||Baltusia ||Particracy Revolution. |- |2043 CE ||Gaduridos ||First free elections. |- |2058 CE ||Lodamun ||PACF Rebellion begins. |- |2065 CE ||Gad., Kal. ||Start of Kalistan/Gaduridos War. |- |2067 CE ||Lodamun ||PACF rebellion ends with the Seven Point Peace Plan. |- |2068 CE ||Gad., Kal. ||Invasion of Marligantos. |- |2073 CE ||Baltusia ||Crimson Entente. |- |2076 CE ||Indrala ||Particracy revolution. Foundation of the modern state. Start of the Asen period. |- |2081 CE ||Baltusia ||Capital moved to Champion. |- |2088 CE ||Bal., Lod. ||Lodamun Weapons Crisis. |- |2097 CE ||Likatonia ||Restoration of the house of Bandorra. The republic becomes a constitutional mornarchy. |- |2101 CE ||Baltusia ||Capital city moved to the newly founded Rootianville. |- |2115 CE ||Kanjor ||Kanjoran Imperial party gain a majority. |- |2118 CE ||Kanjor ||Third empire established. |- |2141 CE ||Lodamun ||Deltaria invades Lodamun. |- |2145 CE ||Baltusia ||Violet Revolution |- |2148 CE ||Kanjor ||Empire overthrown, Fifth republic established. |- |2151 CE ||Lodamun ||Ceasefire declared with Deltaria. |- |2159 CE ||Seleya ||Terra War I } Category:Continents Category:History category:Seleya